Sakura the dragon rider
by Smerup100
Summary: As Sakura stood before her enemies' most powerful people, she prayed to whoever was listening to her that Itachi-Sama had been right. And while they figured out what to do with her, she was left in the company of a fox-boy who followed her everywhere she went. It was not easy trying to stop a war and keep everyone from finding out that she really was human instead. AU
1. Chapter 1

Sakura held her head down, looking at the elegant chain that went to the cold metal collar down to her hands before ending by her feet preventing her from doing anything.

"Move boy, " a man said harshly before pushing her forward and she almost stumbled and fell but she gained her balance at the last moment. Sakura looked up at the man that walked in front of her, he had silver hair, but that was the only thing she could make out.

She looked at the men around her or at least those she could see through the helmet. To her left were a boy with brown hair and a red triangle, with a big… dog? That could be no other than Kiba Inuzuka, the Inuzuka-clan was well-known for their unbreakable bond to their canine companion. It was said that the leader of the clan could change into a beast not human, nor dog.

To her right was a boy that looked just a year or two older than the first. He had long dark chocolate brown hair and snow-white eyes, it was without a shadow of a doubt someone from the Hyuga-clan. They were known for always being beautiful because of the fairy blood that ran in their veins. Their eyes were a blessing, which they got from the moon-goddess, they could see any living being and if they had magic, how to prevent them from using it, with a single touch. The closer to the head family the stronger their power.

Sakura looked ahead once more in hope that he hadn't noticed her staring, which he most likely had, from the way his shoulders had moved a bit up and there was a tightness in his walk now.

She looked at the ground and didn't look up before they had all stopped moving, and Sakura listens as the men moved away from her. When she saw up there was multiple chairs, the chair that was closed to her sat a blond man who had sea-blue eyes with a golden crown on his head. Sakura stood frozen as she was looking at her enemies' king, Minato Namikaze.

To his left was another chair a bit further back than his own, sat another man Tobirama and Hashirama Senju. The Senju-clan had elf blood running in their veins, it gave them a long life and both of them were over a hundred years old. They were just as old and most likely just as wise as Madara-Sama was. But unlike the Uchiha-Clan that could use fire since they had dragon-blood, the Senju were forest elves and could either have water or earth. Hashirama however, could use water, earth, and wood magic, he was by far one of the strongest living beings together with Madara-Sama and Itachi-Sama.

Sakura turned her jade colored eyes to the kings left, leading to his chair was most likely his son. The young blond boy looked at her with curiosity more than anything else really. She would have written him off as harmless if not for his fox ears and nine fox tails. So he was the Kyuubi, the one with almost an endless magic at his disposal, he could heal from almost any injured he got. He could turn into a demon-beast, he was from the fox-demon-clan called the Uzumaki-clan.

Looking past the boy she saw the queen, on top of her fire-red hair was a pair of fox ears and a silver crown. She had, however, 'only' three tails. Beside her was an old man smoking a pipe while looking at her with knowing eyes. He was the old monkey-king also known as the professor, he could call on the help of monkeys and understand what they say. He was the one who had given the crown to Minato and retired.

"My king, we found this man on the battlefield, he used himself as a sacrifice so the other could get away." The silver haired man said he was on one knee, and before Sakura could do anything someone hit her so hard that she went to the floor, head first. She stayed down on the floor, there was no way that Sakura kneel for anyone but Itachi, even Madara-Sama had gotten used to her lack of respect, he even found it assuming.

If they knew that Sakura was a she and not a he, the treatment would be different since a woman was rare now a day for some reason. In this time and age, it was not uncommon for women to have more than one husband. She slowly moved her hand up to the necklace that Itachi-Sama had given to her, just before she had gone out today. It was nothing special, there were three metal rings in a black leather rim, but it meant the world to her.

"Get up boy" the king's voice demanded, but not in a harsh voice. If Sakura had been anyone else, she would have gotten up there, and done like the king had asked, it was the most logical thing to do. Sakura, however, was not most and in her deepest voice replied "No thanks the floor isn't so bad, anyway I don't knee for anyone but my king".

Naturally, with the king, she thought of Itachi, but really it was his father that was king right now, but whatever. She listens to the mumbling, not bothering with their words, she was going to get killed anyway, and did it really matter how?

She didn't really have any regrets, not other than the thought of leaving Katsuyu behind with no one to look after her. Katsuyu was a dragon that Sakura found as a child, it was her who had taught her about healing magic. Katsuyu had given her firstborn to her, it had been a male who Sakura called Kurama. No one knew of the dragons, not even Itachi who she told anything to except them.

Her thought went to Shikamaru, while the Nara-clan didn't fight like the other clans did, their intellect made up for it. They were not humans, but no one really knew what they were. Sakura didn't know of any other humans than her own family. Humans were the weakest of all races out there, but if they had children with someone from a clan, like the Uchiha they would become some of the strongest, no matter how little dragon blood was in their veins. Many would kill for a human even more so if they were female.

Sakura had to constantly mask her smell as human, and she couldn't do it on her own. Shikamaru had helped her from a plan as kids, the smell she gave off made others think she was from the cat clan instead. The cat-clan was common in the Uchiha territory, there was even some here. They had even gone as far as giving her permanent cat ears and tail that she could never get rid of. If she ever had kids, however, they would never get them.

"oy- boy!" The yelling brought her out of her thoughts, but it was the kick to her stomach she reacted to first. It took all the air from her, and she spat some blood out before glancing up at the king still trying to catch her breath.

Naruto looked at the knight that was glancing at them with a burning fire in his jaded eyes letting a weak hiss leave him. He smelled off in some way, turning his sky-blue his to his right he met his mother's eyes, she had smelled it too.

"Father something seems off about his scent, " he said in a low voice, his eyes locked on the angry kitten that still lay on the floor from pure stubbornness. Naruto pushed himself from the side of the chair and walked towards the cat. He shared a look with Kakashi before walking past him, he had smelled it too.

He came to a stop right before the knight and kneeled down before gripping his helmet and ripped it off him. What he had not expected, however, was that the knight moved with his moment and hit him in the jaw and send him flying a bit back. Looking back he saw the knight on both knees with hair that was a soft pink and jaded eyes, so full of anger that they were more a forest green. There was a pair of small cute cat ears on top of _her_ hair.

The knight that had so knowingly sacrificed herself, was _female_. Touching his jaw, it was a young woman, who could hit harder than most men did, even without her magic apparently. Well, they couldn't kill her anymore, since women were hardly born now a day, they had come to an agreement that no woman should be killed by either side.

Kakashi was by his side before he could blink already helping him up, when Naruto looked at the knight once more he saw a slim cat-tail move from side to side in anger. She even hissed at him when their eyes met.

"Take her to a cell," his old man said. Naruto didn't move until the angry kitten was out of the room. He turned his eyes towards his father, who shook his head. Naruto couldn't be a part of this augment yet. He left with Kiba and Neji, the first one trying his best not to laugh and failing missable so. His wounded pride could wait, he was far more interested in the girl who could take down half an army on her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke watched with bored eyes as Shisui walked around in a never ending circle, with a worried look on his face. His black dragon scale that went from his eyes to his ears, they were shining when the sun hit them. Anyone could tell that he was panicking.

He turned his black eyes to his great uncle, Madara and a frown on his face, his eyes were red, and he admitted a growl every once in a while. He had more dragon blood in him then the rest, which was why he had a tail and wings. He could easily break one's rib cage with a hard hit from his tail alone.

Izuna's clawed hands were crossed over his chest, smoke was coming from his nose. His eyes hard, as he looked down at the Uchiha knights, they were kneeling before them. They had just told what had happened on the battlefield, how Sakura had bravely fought the enemy while letting them escapes alive.

His father looked angrier than anything really, his mother who stood right beside him looked ready to cry, they had hoped to see Sakura as the next queen.

He lastly turned to his elder brother. Had Sasuke been anyone else, he would have said that he didn't care. Sasuke, however, knew his brother better than most and could see the way his eyes narrowed and he sat up a bit straighter. Itachi-nee's already hard face became even harder.

"It is really so bad? I mean Sakura is female so they can't kill her… So why not use this time where she is among our enemies to spy on them?" Sasuke finally voiced his thoughts on the matter, in a dull voice. Sasuke waited for his words sink in, he felt pleased when the anger in the room went down a bit.

"Are you sure, you just don't want her out of the way, Sasuke?" Shisui seared his name out. It was no secret that Sasuke believed that Sakura didn't belong here, among the royal family. As far as he was concerned Sakura was useless, and he didn't understand why the others cared for her. That was only partly true, Sasuke believed that Sakura shouldn't be around them, but she was actually useful.

Much to his and most likely anyone else surprise, it was Itachi that stood up and slammed him into his cold stone chair. His grip was so tight that Sasuke had problems breathing. He watched as Itachi narrowed his now red eyes and the grip tightens even more.

"Sakura belongs to _me_ and what happens to her is up to _**me**_ " He hissed baring his fangs and smoke was coming out of his mouth. Sasuke was slowly turning blue and nodded, Itachi watched him through red eyes and finally let him go. Sasuke went to the floor, coughing while trying to catch his breath once more.

Itachi simply stood above him looking down at him with disapproving eyes and hissing once more, before turning around facing his parents. He was not going to become king without Sakura by his side, and after informing his family, Itachi left Shisui hot on his heel.

"Ahaha I have waited for this day for so long," Shisui said while falling into step beside him. He didn't comment on the fact, that Itachi had reacted like an Uchiha whose mate was just treated. If he didn't love Itachi as much as he did, Shisui would have acted on his feelings for the pink feline. Instead, Shisui would do anything to protect them both, as their best friend and keep his feelings deep inside.

As the blond fox was making his way towards the little feline he ran into the Hyuga. She looked up at him and offered a soft smile, asking him where he was going in such a hurry.

"Well Hinata, I'm going down to see how the feline is doing!" He said in a happy voice, his tails was moving from side to side in excitement. The fairy before him gave a small frown looking at him.

"Why are you going out of your way to see some dark creature?" she quietly asked him, the words had only just left her mouth. His eyes turned red and a treating growl left him, she was overstepping her bounties and they both knew it.

"Don't forget that I too belong to the dark creatures" He snapped walking right past her, he would probably apologize to her later. He walked right past the guards, he gave them a smile and a nod before walking down towards her cell.

"Aren't you a bit far down kit?" he snapped his head toward the cell, inside sat Sasori his red hair was getting into his eyes. He looked bored as always, he slowly turned his blue eyes over to Sasori's cellmate who was laughing. Their eyes met and Deidara gave a sinners smile, had Naruto been a lesser being, it would have sent a shiver down his spine. Naruto, however, was the Kyuubi, and simply shook his head before he walked past them.

When he finally saw her, he forgot how to breathe for a second. There she was most likely meditating, her magic was going in a slow flow around her, in a green color. He just stood there watching her, she looked so amazing.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare?" She asked turning around to face him, sky blue crashed with jade green. It felt like lighting went through him, and at the very instant, he blushed.

"I-I well, I-I" He hit his head against the cold metal bars, he was making a fool of himself. This was the worsted, she gave a soft laugh and it did funny things to his inside.

"Might want to come back when you know what to say" her voice was soft, kind and it felt like home. It made him wants to break the bars and hold her close. If he didn't know any better he might think she was a siren instead.

"Are you sure you're a cat?" He asked jokingly, his face still felt hot. What he didn't expect, was for her to freeze up and look at him in shock. He watched her very closely now, as she laughs awkwardly and clearly looked uncomfortable now. She was hiding something, and he would figure it out.

Just as he was about to ask, Kakashi came down. To tell him that both he and Sakura were both need in the courtroom. They would question her now, and her future would have depended on her answers.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you like it ;w;/

* * *

When Sakura once more was brought into the big courtroom, there were more people than before. The first one to catch her eyes was the Obito Uchiha. When the war had started once more, he had chosen his friends and lover over the clan. When Obito left it was a great loss for the Uchihas, but they got Orochimaru instead.

She turned her jaded eyes onto the woman standing beside him, she smaller than him. She had brown hair with purple… square? On her cheeks. Obito suddenly stood in front of his lover and glanced at her. He had longer fangs than most Uchihas did, and his black scale could still be seen, despite them being on his neck.

Orochimaru's old teammates were also in the room. Tsunade was the one she noticed first, her blond fox ears was hard not to take note of. She still looked like a woman at the age of 25… Must be because of the elf blood, which was running in her veins.

Beside her stood a tall man with white-haired man, Jiraiya their last teammate. He was human, but one of the most powerful wizards, that could rival another creature.

"We will put those handcuff on you, which makes sure you tell the truth and only the truth," The king said in an even voice. Not even a bit of anger, hate or disgust. Amazing. He reminded her, of her own King or the only man she would ever severe.

"They are made by fairy magic, which means I can also make a condition too," Sakura said back, their condition had been that she could only speak the truth, now it was her turn.

"And what would that be?" he asked. He still looked friendly enough, but his eyes had narrowed just a bit. Good.

"I will only answer what I feel like answering, but will answer most anyway," Sakura said, the others began to protest. The cuff on her hands began to weaken. She lifted her hands up, to show what she didn't say.

"Fairy magic is hard to come by, no?" Sakura asked break was made in them. It was a moment like this that Sakura was thankful, that Madara had insisted that she learned how to manipulate a situation into her own favor.

"Fine" The king finally said, already looking as tired as she felt. If he wasn't her enemy she might have felt a bit of pity for him.

" _Troublesome woman if you want others to believe that you are feline act like it," Shikamaru said as Sakura once more touched her newly made cat ears. "If you are going to live with me at the Uchiha clan, then you need it even more so then ever"_

" _In order to make them believe anything, believe in it yourself. How can you convince someone else of what you believe, if you don't even believe in it yourself?" He asked instead when he saw her confused face. Her tail was far too long, would most likely always be. It was thin and soft as silk._

" _Choose your allies well and be aware of the enemies you make, the most harmless are usually the most dangerous ones. If you know how and do it, then you can start a war within any clan or kingdom."_

"Alright, let's start off softly, what is your full name?" The king asked a paper in front of him. He gave a kind smile as if he was trying to ease her worries.

"…Sakura …Haruno" She said and heard some takes in a breath. Haruno was a known human family, they were the only ones that didn't care for power or money. They were known for only have females, males married into the family. The thing, however, they were most sorted after, was that they had big potential for becoming a wizard or healer.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I don't know where the rest of them is, I was raised among Uchihas most of my life" Sakura said, narrowing her eyes. It was true, she didn't know where they were anymore. Her parents had loved her, but they had been hunted and left Sakura with their close friends. The Naras, they had just allied themselves with the Uchihas.

Still, as Sakura looked around the room, thoughts were running through her head. She knew that being female she was sorted after, but now? Now they knew she was at least half human and from a family that until now only produced female children she was even more valuable. Damn this was _not_ good.

"Oh, have the chosen a mate for you?" the second King asked and Sakura simply gave him an unimpressed look. One of her eyebrows was twisting at the end.

"I will tell you the same I told Madara," Sakura said in an even voice, she turned an angry glance and took in a deep breath.

"Stay the fuck out of my love life!" She growled loudly, in the same way, Uchihas did or at the very least tried to. Her point was understood and she as now having a glancing contest with the albino.

"How the hell are you still alive after talking like that to Madara or any Uchiha like that! You are just a feline!" The traitorous Uchiha yelled out. Turning her glancing at the black hair man instead, she hissed at him. "If you save his younger brother, then you can say anything to him."

"You're lying!" The second king yelled up once more, slamming his hands down on the table.

"I can't lie remember?" Sakura said back smugly showing her hands once more. Healers were rare even among them, as far as Sakura knew they only had three healers.

"If we could make you a safe place here would you like to stay?" Naruto asked he looked oddly satisfied with himself. Sadly Sakura would have to break it to him, but she would betray Itachi like that!

"No, Itachi-Sama is waiting for me, I must return to him," Sakura said looking at Naruto like he was stupid or something. "I will do anything for Itachi-Sama"

"Will you lay your sword down for him?" The third King asked. They all understood the double meaning to his words.

"No, the only day I lay my sword down, is the day I die, " Sakura said in an even voice, some pride, however, made its way into it too. She had fought for her rights with the Uchihas, there was no way she would let it all go now.

"Why? If you just stayed here, you could stay safe and never fight again! There is no need for a woman to fight!" He asked misunderstanding what she was saying. His words hit much closer to home than she would have liked it too. Why did no one think a girl could fight too?

"What does a house pet know? Have you even seen a battlefield? Have you had your best friend bleed out in your arm and know you could do nothing? Has there ever been a day in your life where you would wonder if today was your last day in your life?" Sakura hissed angrily at the nine tail fox. Her ears fell and tail swinging from side to side in anger, when his ears fell and he looked to the side the answer was clear, no, he didn't know anything. "So don't you dare think you have a say here".

There was a break where no one said anything. Naruto slammed his hands down on the table and his magic was leaking out so much it could be seen with the bare eye, speaking of eyes, his was turning red. There was so much power, but it was clear that he was lacking control over it, pity. "Take it back"

"No, everything comes with a price, being king, you sometimes going to send your men on a suicide mission, as a knight you have to kill. There is no glory in warfare, don't be naive." She hissed back, letting her own magic come to life. Her magic was forest green with the Sakura flower flowing around with the flow of the magic. She had the magic of a light being but fought as a dark one, they were like Ying and Yang, totally opposition.

As the other came at her, she jumped backward making a flip over the chair and landing on her feet. She may not be a feline, but she had to learn another lifestyle in order to play the part. Kiba came at her first and Sakura simply went for a kick to his stomach. It sent him flying through a couple walls. Her hands were after all still bound. If they had been free he would have gone through more walls.

The next moment she felt her ribcage being pressed, some of them break or bend before she went through a wall herself. She quickly got on her feet once more and saw the king come her way, there was no defeating him. She let the flowers move quicker and watched him stop for a moment, as if considering what she was doing, most magic spells did one need their hands after all.

She looked down at the armor, there was a hole in it now. When she heard feet running, she looked up and saw Tsunade move towards her. She watched as the flowers that just touched the elder woman, left a scratch in its wake. It quickly forced the woman to move back. Sakura watched as she turned her magic a deep green and healed herself.

She had never seen a real healer before. The Uchihas never really cared for healers and took pride in their scars. The only time, she had ever seen it. It was herself that somehow did it to save Izuna, but she couldn't remember doing it, and he did end up with a scar. This was the first time meeting one in person, and she trying to kill her, nice.

Sakura watched the first king use his magic, roots began to grow up from the ground. The second followed closely by and water was forming around him into a water like a dragon. This would not be in her favor. Instead of giving in like a normal being would, Sakura ran straight forward. Her left foot collided with the blond woman's right hand. Sakura being the quicker one easily turned her body around and kick the blond with her right foot, hitting the target.

Sakura didn't really get a chance to breathe and she knew it. Instead of waiting for the next person Sakura summoned, even more, flowers. She ran towards the third king.

"A new time is raising Hokage-Sama" She whispered so only the old man could hear her. Itachi had once told her, that if she was ever caught, she should say this to the third when they were alone.

She let her magic go, and was in an instant ripped away from the king. The roots held her in place. She was quickly sent back to the cell. Down there she looked outside and saw a crow with red eyes fly away after she nodded at it. The game had now begun.


	4. Why so many foxes?

_I don't know how much time I will have in the near future with finals comming up but I will try my best!_

 _As a big thanks to_ FlyingSilverDreams for being my amazing beta reader!

* * *

 _What an odd feline indeed_ , the Third thought quietly to himself while watching the others in the room yelling and cursing said-feline to hell and back. _Who knew, maybe she was really a hellcat?_

From the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto go from being angry, to hurt, and then back once more. It was like he didn't even know what to feel anymore. The Third had definitely seen _that_ before.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. Naruto' lovesickness could become… quite _problematic_.

"She is strong. I can see why the Uchihas would raise her."

He turned around and looked at his old student, Tsunade. She looked beyond irritated, most likely from being outsmarted by a kitten. He couldn't blame her. She was quite a proud person after all and losing to someone who severed the Uchihas? That would need time to heal.

Most of them had left by now, not thinking that anything else would happen.

"She never said that the Uchihas were the ones to take her in and raise her," he replied after some time, closing his eyes. The Uchihas were most likely not the ones to raise her.

Granted, she had said that she lived among the Uchihas, but that didn't mean that they had raised her at all. While the Uchihas was not liked by many, the few allies that they had were very strong and loyal to a fault, never giving anything away, not even under brutal torture.

"For all we know, she could have been raised by the Nara or Yamanaka Clans."

"We will need a new hearing in place in a couple of days, and this time fewer people in attendance, made up of only our most trusted Clans…" At that, Hiruzen could feel everyone's eyes on him. They all shared a glance as all knew who he wanted to keep away from the hearing.

The next day, Itachi quickly moved past the guards and down to the dungeons, where a young brown-furred fox sat. His long ears were moving on the top of his head, constantly noting all the sounds around him. He let a smile come on his face when he noticed the dragon's dissatisfaction.

"My, my, Itachi-san. I didn't expect to see you here," The fox said with no real hate. The Uchihas weren't the worst creatures to be around, once you had gotten over their grumpiness. He smiled friendly at the dragon. They gave him food, at least three times a day, sometimes even sweets, and he got to get outside once a day, too. All in all, they treated him way better than his friends would treat an Uchiha or any other dark creatures, really, with the expectation of demon foxes that still chose to live in the dark lands.

"Neh, where is Sakura-chan? Oh, don't tell me you finally lock her in a tower, and she is simply waiting for me to save her!" He eagerly continued in a friendly joke that was between him and the Uchihas. Itachi was one of his favorite dragons to be around, but Sakura was his best friend.

"No, that is, _sadly,_ not the case. Your… _friends_ are keeping her prisoner right now as we speak."

"What? How the hell can you lose her?" The boy behind the bars growled angrily at the dragon, his hair rising on its ends with something akin to a growl leaving his lips.

"I need you to do something for me. Will they kill her?"

"No, but I don't think they are above torture if she knows something… After all, you weren't allowed to kill, but they never said anything about torture… I'm not even going to promise that they won't rape her."

"I see."

"Oh, and Nawaki, the game has begun."

Itachi stood, satisfied, outside in the open air once more. Things were working out like he planned… well, _almost_.

He gave a small grunt before making his way to the throne room once more. They need to understand that Sakura needed to be saved, or else, he would go about saving her, alone… and Shisui would follow, like the foolishly-loyal friend he was.

A couple of days later, the only ones in the throne room were Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hashirama, Tobirama, Minato, Kushiro, Obito, Kakashi, Naruto and the third, himself.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jiraiya asked while they were, once more, waiting for the feline to get in the room. The last words she spoke kept ringing in his ears. He knew very well what they meant. What Hiruzen wanted to know was how she knew those words… She was way too young to be a spy.

That left only two explanations: the first one, was that their spy trusted her enough to let her help or care a lot, at the very least, and the second, was that the spy had been found and was now dead… but that would pose another question. Just how much of their information was correct?

"No, but we do need some answers, and if we can't get them willingly, we might need to use force."

Right before anyone could object, the doors were opened, and Sakura was thrown into the room. The accompanying guards bowed to their king and left the room shortly after.

"Damn, even _we_ treat our prisoner way better than this. When I get home I will _so_ make sure Madara-sama hears about this," Sakura mumbled, more to herself than them, before getting up on her own.

 _Those jerks!_

"I highly doubt that." Tsunade all but sneered that out, and if Sakura didn't have such good hearing, she would have missed it.

"You're right. Why would you ever believe a dark creature like me?" Sakura sneered right back at the blond fox. Her voice had an awfully bitter tone to it, but she could care less. Tsunade was a gray creature after all, not dark but not light either, just like the humans.

"But, believe it or not, our prisoners get food at least twice a day. I have yet to even get _one_ meal, and I have been here for some days now, I just can't wait to get home."

"Oh, just so you can return back to that cold stone cave, full of reptiles and slimy snakes?"

"Snakes? Orochimaru is a very loyal person!"

"Please, that snake know nothing of loyalty."

"Wait! You mean, you don't even know why Orochimaru left?! Oh man, this is just rich!"

"I highly doubt that he left for anything noble!"

"Let me-!-… No never mind."

They watched in interest as Sakura's amusement from just a second ago was disappeared. A grimace was in its place instead, as she turned to look out the window with a longing look in her eyes. She was clearly missing someone, back at home.

Naruto didn't want her to feel like that for long and went for a distraction instead. He didn't like to think about, _who_ she was thinking about back at home.

A thought hit him then. She might have said that she didn't have a mate, but that didn't mean she couldn't be in love with someone back at her place! There was no way, she would simply tell him, and so he just needed her to trust them.

"Don't worry! You can trust us Sakura-Chan!" He said with a big smile that usually made any female weak in the knees. Sakura didn't look like she was affected by it or impressed with him at all.

 _Maybe dark creatures looked for other things in their mate then the light?_

Instead, Sakura gave off a bitter laughter, and he couldn't help but cringe a bit at the sour sound.

"Trust you? Please, I would much rather put my life in Sasuke's hands, and that should say a lot since he only thinks of my usefulness as a breeding mare" She had a neutral face when she said it like that was common knowledge. Naruto had to admit that they were not much better. They both expected their future mates to have at least two kids and keep away from the battlefield.

"How can you say that you would rather be working under a man like that? And calling him the king, no less!"

 _What was it with blond foxes? Were they just made to irritate her? She liked the brown fox back at home way better. Ugh, were foxes_ not _supposed to be red anyway?_

"Okay, first of all, Sasuke is NOT the king. He is nothing but a spoiled prince with a stick so far up his ass that he can't even walk straight."

"Second, I would _never_ ever trust a kingdom that is unaware of the starving people in their lands-"

"There are no starving people here!"

"Oh, but there are. Close to the Grayland, where the border to your white lands ends, your people are desperate enough to turn to the Uchihas for their livelihoods. You should feel _grateful_ that the Uchihas are more than happy to provide them with food, _in return for their loyalty of course_."

They couldn't hear the last bit that she had mumbled so quietly, but the first part had been heard as clear as day.

Ah. This was more fun than she thought it would be.

Karin walked down the cold hall of the cave, her red tail waving from side to side in somewhat of an old-fashioned show of nerves.

Sakura had yet to return back, and the Uchihas were extra careful of what they told her in return. The red fox was fully aware that the only reason that she was still free was because of Sakura's declaration. She clearly remembered the day that Sakura claimed her under her protection, and from that day onwards, no one could touch her without Sakura's approval.

Before Sakura had come along, Karin had been a slave, waiting to be sold to the highest bidder.

The Uchihas had been less than happy when Karin had come back, and she had, in the beginning, thought that she would be sent back to that horrible place, but the cat stood her ground and hissed right back at them like it was the most common thing.

Sakura was strong, brave, bold, caring, kind and beautiful; overall, she was simply _amazing_ , so Karin wasn't too surprised when she found herself falling in love with her.

For Karin, she would do anything in her power to help her with whatever Sakura was dealing with. If she had to betray the Uchihas, _then so be it._

She took a deep breath before walking down the stairs towards the cell she knew held a brown fox.

"My, my, I didn't expect to see you again."

The voice took her away from her thoughts, and she turned to look down at the other fox.

"What, they got tired of the little pet? Or, could it be that, _you_ got tired of being a lapdog? Hmm…"

His dislike for her was no secret. He felt betrayed by the fact that Karin had chosen the Uchihas over her own kin. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten, Karin calmed herself before talking with this insufferable fox.

"I need your help."

Nawaki looked surprised up at the red vixen. Things had to be bad for her to be so desperate as to turn to _him_ for help. For once, he kept quiet and waited for her to continue talking.

"You know where Sakura is."

It wasn't a question, but he nodded his head anyway. He took in a deep breath and let her smell come to him. She smelled faintly of vanilla, but it was hardly there as her own smell of pine and Uchihas of fire was most present.

"You will lead me to Sakura, and I will in return set you free in return"

Nawaki snapped his eyes up to Karin and looked at her. She was even more desperate than he had originally thought.

He had also forgotten that while she took the Uchihas' side, she was still very much a demon fox. Karin was loyal to a fault, just like the rest of them, and she had given that loyalty to Sakura, meaning she would give _anything_ for _her_.

The game had begun indeed, but Itachi seemed to have forgotten about Karin. He couldn't help but wonder how the game would end now.

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Smerup100 here~~

I want to apologize for not writing anything in so long!  
But college gets to everyone...

Anyway, I'm back now and hopefully got more time to write now!

Also, I'm not stopping this story, but first I _am_ Going to go back and fix some of the grammar mistakes.

So yes, I'm back, oh! And sorry this isn't a capture.


End file.
